Sailor Moonlight
by music-art-dance-sailor-scout
Summary: The heart snatchers just started their hunt for the pure hearts, and the appereance of a new sailor scout adds to the mystery of things. Who is she, and what is she doing here besides fighting evil? Find out.
1. the beginning with a new friend

disclaimer: No, I don't own the plot line and the Sailor Scouts and Darien, but I do own Sailor Moonlight, and I would appreciate it if whoever wanted to use her in their stories ask me first. That's all for now.

Sailor Moonlight part 1

There was a beautiful sunny day. The birds are happily singing. There are people on the street having a good and normal life. All but 5 girls. They recently defeated the Dark Moon family, and, since nothing has happened for a few weeks, started to think that they may get a normal life. These girls are the Sailor Scouts. They're at the usual place, Raye's room, for an important matter, the high school exam. Raye just received a weird vision during their study session, one where an evil force is destroying the Sailor Scouts. When Raye snapped out of her trance, Serena was snoring loudly next to her. "Did you have a premonition, Raye?" Lita asked with concern. "Yeah, and it was totally weird and noisy too," Raye answered picking up Serena's head off her book and letting fall somewhere else. "How is it weird?" Mina asked, but before Raye could answer, she got interrupted by something. "Talking about having a strange dream, I'd eaten so many bowls of ice cream that I had to go to the doctor, and guess who was there. Yes, it was Darien; he was at the doctor's because he'd eaten too many of the cookies I gave to him. Wait a minute, that actually happened." Serena said not realizing that they were looking at her weirdly. "Serena, not to be a nag, but aren't you worried about the high school exam?" Amy asked with a sweat drop on her forehead. "You're not happy with your mark, right?" Lita added. "Well, I'm pretty sure that I got at least one of the answers right." Serena answered nervously. "Aren't you worried about the exam? You need to pass it in order to in the best classes." Amy said. "There's no use over misplaced silk." Mina said. "Don't listen to her Serena. It's spilled milk." Amy said. While they were having their conversation, Raye was focusing on the vision that she got earlier.

----The next day---- While Serena was moping about her recent bad grade, Raye walked right into her. Raye, as usual, was nagging Serena while putting some cold water on her forehead, where her's and Serena's hard contact came. "As if, you were the one who ran into me. My turn." Serena said, pushing Raye over to put some cold water on her head. "You don't have to take your anger about your bad grade on me." Raye told her. Serena had a frustrated look on her face. "Come on, grades aren't everything." Raye told her. Did the hit affect her brain? Serena thought. After a moment of silence, Raye asked Serena what she wanted to do with her life. "I don't know, too many opportunities to choose from. What about you?" Serena asked Raye. "Well a singer, a songwriter, a model, an actress, a musician, but mostly I just…" She stopped, blushing at the thought. "Go on." Serena urged on nicely. "Okay, I'd like to fall in love and get married, but it's too embarrassing to say." Raye said blushing a bit more. "But you're going to marry Darien, right?" she asked. "You're embarrassing me." Serena said blushing and twirling her foot on the ground. "But don't you think that maybe he would want someone who got better marks?" Raye told her slowly. "Don't worry, academics aren't everything, but you should still try your best." Raye said leaving Serena to think. "Cheer up Serena. Cheerfulness is one of your very best qualities." Raye said over her shoulder as she turned the corner towards the temple.

----With Serena---- Serena's sitting on the steps looking at her test. "What would Darien say if he saw this horrible mark?" Serena said out loud. "That is a horrible mark." A familiar voice said close to her left shoulder. Serena freaked out when she recognized the voice. She started to laugh nervously and tried to change the subject. "Serena." Darien scolded. "Don't worry; I'm going to Raye's house to join a study group. Making big changes." Serena said throwing her test in the trash. "I think that we should postpone our date, since it's hard to balance both school and saving the world." Darien said. When he finished his sentence, Serena was really sad and tried to cover it up. They parted ways.

---With Raye---- She was doing some fire reading to try to figure out the vision, but sadly, she got nothing. She walked outside into the fresh air. Maybe this fortune will help me ease my mind. Raye thought, getting a fortune from the stand. As she was tying the fortune on the tree, she made her wish. But suddenly, the fortune tree turned into a monster. Raye ran away from the temple in an attempt to protect her grandpa, with the monster right behind her. When she was good enough distance away from the temple, she took out her power stick, but the monster trapped her into a wall and started taking out her heart crystal. Until a voice came out. "I stand for love. I stand for truth and justice too. I'm Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I shall punish you." Sailor Moon said. Only a few minutes later, the monster managed to trap the rest of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, and went to get Raye's heart. When she got the crystal of the pure heart, Serena was slowly losing hope. But her prayers would be answered. "Dancing Starlight!" They heard a young female voice shout. A million shooting stars went towards the monster unnoticed until the last minute. While the monster was trying to dodge the attack, a figure jumped from the trees. She has long black hair with blond highlights that goes to her butt in the hairstyle she has (which is Serena's, she has the same bangs and everything, except her buns are in the shape of a star) mesmerizing blue eyes, and she was wearing a sailor scout outfit. Light purple collar, tiara, boots (like Sailor Moon, but purple) and skirt. Yellow bows and chocker with a crescent moon and a star on it. The length of her gloves goes to her elbows. "Who are you, you stupid pest." The monster asked. "I am Sailor Moonlight, protector of hope and justice. I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and you're it ugly." This girl said with a smirk. With an angry expression, the monster tried to attack. She easily jumped out of the way. She threw her hand in the air, and a long staff appeared above her. On the top of the staff, a huge crescent moon with a crystal floating above it. A ring with many crescent moons is at the base of the huge crescent moon, not touching the staff, but stays in place. In the middle, a smaller ring surrounded by stars, one side touching the staff. At the bottom, an ever smaller ring surrounded again by crescent moons, touching the opposite side of the staff compared to the previous ring. "Universal Moonlight Attack!" she yelled, destroying the monster instantly. She picked up the crystal, examined it and smiled. "This isn't what they're looking for." She said walking towards Raye and putting it back. She turned towards the others. "You're the sailor scouts, right?" she asked. They looked shocked and slowly nodded their heads. She smiled and de-transformed. Her long hair in a French braid (if anyone wants to know the height of this sailor scout. It's the same as Hotaru's, but she's one year older than Rini.) She was wearing a tank top and a short skirt. "My name is Leanne. I'm the sailor scout of the moons of the universe. I've come to help you all against the new enemy." She told them with a smile. "Hey did you forget me?" a voice said from a bush. "Well is you didn't hide in there after the battle was over, I would've introduced you." She said walking towards the bushes and pulling out a black cat the looked a lot like Luna, but with a star on her forehead. "This is Shadow, my cat guardian." She clarified for some who wore confused faces. "Well then, I guess you're in." Serena said with a smile.

(author's note): Well, that was majorly cool. If you want to know what's going to happen next, then stay tuned.


	2. Strange scouts

disclaimer: same as last chapter.

Sailor Moonlight, part 2

There's an abandoned house on a street, a home for stray cats. Leanne goes there to feed them with a little girl named Sarah (not her real name, but I don't care). While they were feeding the cats, 2 figures came towards them. "So you're the ones who feeds these stray cats." An all-too-familiar voice said. "Who are you?" Sarah asked a little scared. "The champion of justice! Hi." Serena said making a stupid pose. "What's up?" Darien asked. "Hey Serena, hey Darien. This is Sarah. She's been coming here to feed the cats for weeks now. I just started helping a few days ago." Leanne told them with a smile. "But it won't be for long. This house is going to be demolished soon." Sarah said with sadness. "I've been trying to find homes for them, but whoever I ask doesn't want one." She added. "We'll help you." Serena said. "Anyway, I have to go to Raye's house. You too Serena." Leanne said, dragging Serena away from Darien.

---FF until Leanne and Serena arrive at Cherry Hill Temple--- "What do you mean take care of cats?" Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy asked. "Not just that, I'm sure you want to adopt one, so I'll reserve one for each of you." Serena said, with Leanne standing next to her with a sweat drop on your head. They a;; made excuses for not adopting a cat and asked Serena why she couldn't take them all, but like them, she came up with a lame excuse. You were silently laughing at the scene. Rini's right. They're funny. Leanne thought with a smile. "Let's go back to the house." She said walking towards the stairs.

---FF to when the girls get there--- Serena was playing with a cat she named Ginger while everyone else was admiring the kittens. Leanne suddenly felt a pain in her heart. "I'll be back guys." She told them running towards the house with some cats following her. The others, curious of where she's going, followed her. Leanne took out her brooch, a purple brooch with a star with a silver jewel in the center surrounded by crescent moons. "Moon

Universal Power!" she shouted and transformed into Sailor Moonlight. The others transformed after her (except Serena because her brooch is broken). When they got in, they saw a monster taking Sarah's heart crystal. Mars and Jupiter attacked together, but the monster reflected it back. "Universal Shield!" Moonlight shouted making a shield around your friends. The monster saw that Leanne was in the open and attacked her with her tail. The monster wrapped her tail around Leanne's neck and threw her at the wall. "I have to help." Serena said, running out of her hiding place, but she got hit by the monster. The monster took the crystal and started to walk, but strange attacks came. The monster disappeared. "That was too easy." One of them said. "Is it the right crystal?" the second one asked. "No, it's not." The first said. When they returned the crystal, they walked towards the exit. When they returned the heart, they started to walk away. As they did, the monster slowly rebuilt itself. "Wait! That creep is back. Don't go!" Venus shouted. "You must be mistaken. We didn't come to join your little group." The first voice said. "So stop bothering us and solve your own problems." The second voice added. Leanne wore a sad expression on her face. She knew them well, but she couldn't tell the others about her friends just yet. The creature took the opportunity to attack the scouts and her. They crashed into a wall and slid down, half unconscious. "Help!" Serena yelled, holding Sarah in her arms. Just then a rose hit the creature and Tuxedo Mask stood in front of Serena. He attacked the monster with his staff and rose, but he got injured. "Tuxedo Mask." Serena said concerned. "Run Serena." He said. "I can't. I have to protect the others, and you too." Serena said holding his hand in hers. The monster tried to attack, but a sudden bright light pushed her back. The light temporarily blinded the girls, but the light also healed Leanne. When the light was gone, in between Darien and Serena was the legendary Spiral Heart Moon Scepter. 'Transform Serena! I'll distract the monster." Leanne shouted, standing up and getting ready for a fight. "Deep Water Inferno!" Leanne shouted creating an energy ball of water and fire mixed together and shot it at the monster. While she was distracting the monster, Serena took her new brooch and transformed into Sailor Moon again. "Together Sailor Moon!" Leanne shouted summoning her staff. "Right." She answered, taking her scepter. "Moon Spiral Heart….." "Universal Moonlight…." "ATTACK!" Leanne and Serena shouted together, combining their attack and destroyed the monster. While Serena was jumping up and down in joy, Leanne use her powers to heal the girls so that their family wouldn't worry.

----FF to a few minutes---- "This story has a happy ending." Serena said looking at Sarah playing with the cats. "Not yet. We still need to find homes for the kittens." Leanne pointed out with a smile. "There's 5 for Raye, 2 for Amy, 1 for Lita and 3 for you, Leanne." Serena said with a grin. "We can't, why don't you take them to the shelter." Leanne suggested with a sweat drop on her forehead. "That's my plan B!" Serena said smiling even more. "Sure it was." Raye said sarcastically.


	3. A weird chase

disclaimer: same as first chapter still. And on a different note, I would appreciate it you people would review so that I can change some stuff if it's bad. I want opinions, please. Thank you.

Sailor moonlight part 3

Serena was walking past the arcade when she noticed Mina talking to Andrew. When she walked in, she managed to catch what Mina was saying. "When it come to food, you'd think that Artemis and Serena were twins except Artemis doesn't have a meatball head and he can actually walk and chew gum at the same time. "Mina told Andrew, laughing her head off. Serena who was shacking in rage, snapped and screamed at Mina. "I blew off study-buddies for this?" Serena asked, scolding Mina. "Forget studying, let's drive race cars." Mina said, dragging Serena away. As they were racing, someone came into the arcade. This person heard Mina yelling at Serena to continue racing. "I'll race you. And I'll even give you a head start." The mysterious person said, walking towards them. Mina pushed Serena off the chair blushing. When they got ready, Mina was thinking about impressing who she thought was a he, but a few seconds after the mystery person started, she managed to pass Mina and make her have an accident. Mina became depressed from her loss. "Don't worry, with a little practice, you'll become the prettiest formula 1 driver there ever was." She told you. "Really? Would you teach me?" Mina asked, blushing. "You'd be learning from a pro." They heard a voice say. Serena and Mina turned towards the voice and saw a woman with turquoise hair that goes down to her shoulder blades. They couldn't believe who was standing next to her. "Hey Serena, hey Mina." Leanne greeted them with a smile. "Sorry we were late Amara." The woman said. "It's alright Michelle. See you 2 later, come on squirt." Amara said. "I'm not a squirt, Amara." Leanne playfully whined. "You'll always be a squirt to me." She answered with a smirk. "Sorry girls, tell the others that I can't make it." Leanne told Serena and Mina before walking away with Amara and Michelle.

----With Serena---- a few minutes after Amara, Michelle and Leanne left to who knows where, Mina decided to follow them. The first stop was a café. Leanne seemed to be having the time of her life with Amara and Michelle, like she was their family. "Hot chocolate dates are so romantic." Serena said dreamily. "Serena, I think that there's a special connection between him and me, like we're soul mates or something." Mina whispered into Serena's ear. "I think that there's a special connection between me and him too." Serena said. "Hello. Like you and Darien are over." Mina scolded her. When they finished their bickering, they followed Leanne, Amara and Michelle to a car repair garage, and saw Michelle leave. Mina was happy for this. "Perfect. Time to get up close and personal." Mina muttered to herself and heard Serena say he is fine. "Well you're taken so he's mine." Mina shouted in a whisper.

----With Leanne---- "Hey Amara, what are you doing when you're not driving?" Leanne asked out of curiosity. "Think about going for a drive." Was the reply in a joking matter, which earned a chuckle from both Amara and Leanne. "How's your singing and dancing career?" Anthony asked from underneath the car. "Still going nowhere. It's sad because I love to sing and dance." Leanne answered with a sad tone. "Don't worry; you are number 1 in whatever you do. You're so good that it's scary sometimes." Amara said while giving Leanne a hug for comfort. "Even formula 1 racing?" Leanne asked with a sly grin. "No way. You can't even beat me at the arcade." Amara answered. "Hey, did someone say arcade?" a familiar voice asked. Leanne and Amara turned their heads and saw Serena and Mina. "Excuse me please." Leanne said with a sheepish smile, dragging Mina and Serena away from the garage, Amara following. "Why are you spying on us?" Leanne asked with an angry expression on her face. "We weren't." Mina defended herself too quickly. "Listen, if it's about getting together with me, it's not going to happen." Amara told them. "But you'll find your Prince Charming someday." Amara continued on. "There you go again Amara, giving love advice." They heard Michelle say as she walked towards them. "Amara has a thing for fairy tales." She continued. "And there's nothing wrong with that." Leanne told her. "Except that it doesn't happen in reality." Michelle replied. After a few minutes, Amara was talking about how she was destined to be something that didn't involve her formula 1 dream. Suddenly, Anthony screamed as a car came to life and started to get his heart crystal. Leanne ran around the garage, transforming when she was out of sight. When she got back, she saw the monster driving off. "Serena, Mina, transform. I'll meet you there, just turn left when you get out of the garage." Leanne said as she summoned her staff and turned it into a motorcycle by the thought of it. She drove so fast that she caught up with Amara and Michelle. "Change your staff back, we'll stop this creep." Amara shouted. "Got it." Leanne yelled as she went faster, past the monster. As soon as a crash was heard, Leanne jumped off her bike and landed on her feet. Her bike changed back into a staff and disappeared. "Why can't you just stop interrupting our plans just once?" the monster asked, getting up slowly. "Because I'm the protector of heart crystals, love and justice, ugly." Leanne answered her. "Dancing Starlight!" Leanne shouted, sending her minimal damage attack towards the monster to stall for Sailor Moon. "Great job Moonlight." Sailor Moon's voice said. Both the monster and Leanne turned their heads towards the voice. Leanne snapped her fingers and her attack stopped.  
While Sailor Moon was giving her speech, Leanne noticed a few rose petals flew by. "Why don't you try us on for size?" They heard 2 voices say. "Guardian of the upper world, my name is Sailor Uranus," Sailor Uranus said. "From the depths of the sea, I am Sailor Neptune." Sailor Neptune said, standing next to Sailor Uranus. "Give us the heart crystal or we'll harm you." They finished together. "Just how many of us are there?" Sailor Moon asked. Uranus and Neptune sent their attacks and destroyed the monster. They checked the crystal, confirmed that it wasn't what they were looking for and gave it to Sailor Moon. "We might see you later." Uranus said before leaving. "See you later squirt." Neptune said before leaving. Leanne smiled at that and de-transformed.

----FF until Serena, Mina and Leanne arrived back at the arcade---- "You mean that we waited for you 2 because you were chasing some guy?" Raye asked "What about you?" Lita asked Leanne. "I told them to tell you that I couldn't make it." She answered. "Yeah, by the way, how do you know him?" Mina asked Leanne. "Amara and Michelle were my babysitters before they moved away. I ran into them at school today." Leanne explained. "That's true; you're wearing the same uniform as Michelle." Serena said. "What's up?" they heard Michelle ask. They all turned and saw Amara with her coat over her shoulder and Michelle standing next to her. Mina gasped. "Is that really you Amara?' she asked. "But of course." Michelle answered. "Where? I want to meet this hunkster." Raye said, looking around the room. Lita joined in. Michelle pointed at the woman standing next to her. "He's a her." Lita said shocked. As mina slowly sunk to the ground, Amy asked Serena that she blew off study-buddies for that. Serena, trying to save her dignity, said that there was something fishy from the start. Leanne was laughing from the scene that played itself. Mina turned toward her, blushing madly with a look of anger on her face. "Why didn't you tell me Amara was a girl?" she asked trying to control her temper. "It's funnier if you found out this way." Leanne answered with a sly grin on her face, and continued to laugh at her friend.


End file.
